Remnants of the Mansion
by Happy Camper27
Summary: Where Alfred begins to remember the Mansion, and Feliciano sleeps peacefully on, not knowing his love is learning what he had tried so hard to protect him from... ItalyxAmerica, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. I do not own anything you recognize. Semi-Sequel to 'Multilingual' and 'Drawings and Paintings'. R & R, kudasai! Sequel up: 'Happiness'
1. Chapter 1

"_I'll make sure you get out alive, even if it's my final cry…"_

Alfred F. Jones woke up, breathing heavily, where he was lying in bed. He sent a questioning glance over at the sleeping form beside him. Feliciano Vargas slept peacefully, cuddling his lover, and Alfred blinked before shaking his head. For the last month or so, he had been having weird dreams about a mansion and…_things_…happening inside of it.

It wasn't just him inside the mansion, though. Kiku, Gilbert, Germany, Lovino, _Feli, _Mattie, China, Russia, England, and France had been there too, in all of the dreams. Or were they nightmares? Because honestly, they felt a great deal like some of his night terrors that he sometimes suffered from…

But what struck him the most was how often his love's voice sounded inside the dreams/nightmares; he heard his voice so often in these dreams/nightmares, and it pulled harshly at his heart to hear his little Italian love so despairing, sounding as though he had lost all hope. _'What's going on?'_ he wondered. _'I wonder if Mattie's having the same dreams…'_

He and his twin were incredibly close, and they shared most things; dreams were sometimes one of them. If _he_ was having these dreams, and _Mattie_ was having the same dreams…well, it couldn't be nothing, now could it?

The pained voice from inside his head rang out again, despairing.

"_Forget me! Get outside, get away!"_

Alfred frowned, shifting; the movement, however, caused his love to stir. "Ve~?" Feliciano's hazel eyes opened slightly. "What's wrong, _amante?_" he asked sleepily. Alfred smiled slightly before pressing a soft kiss to Feliciano's forehead; murmuring, "It's nothing, _amore._ Just couldn't sleep, is all." Alfred smiled wider when Feliciano burrowed into his arms and breathed out deeply, head pressed against Alfred's chest. For all that Feliciano was on top, he loved snuggling into Alfred's arms. "Ve~ alright~ Night…"

Alfred buried his nose in Feliciano's hair, breathing in the scent that was uniquely _Feliciano_. Something told him that there was more to these dreams of horror and a mansion, but for now, he simply breathed in his love's scent and let himself drift off into a deep slumber. As he did so, he sank into another dream/nightmare, the first conersation remaining in his conscious mind, staying there until the morning.

"_I'm not really alone anymore, am I…?"_

As Alfred drifted deeper into sleep, he heard his own voice answer dream-Feli's question.

"_You never were alone, amore. Ever. We were always standing right beside you, just waiting for you to realize just what friends were for, il mio amore sciocco."_

"_Ve~ hehe! I was silly, wasn't I?"_

"_Yeah, you were. But you're not going to be so silly anymore, right?"_

"_Ve~ __nope__! Non sarò stupido, perché io sono così felice~ !__"_

"_Haha! That's good, amore mio. Come on, let's get some sleep. __Avremo bisogno la nostra forza di domani!"_

"_Ve~ Yeah! Buona notte, amante!"_

"_Buona notte, Feli!"_

Alfred sank deeper into his dream of a horror filled mansion, of a place where some_thing_ hunted and killed, only to remember the faintly bittersweet tones of that first conversation within the dream the next morning…

**/End.\**

**Translations:**

"…**il mio amore sciocco."—"…my silly love."—Alfred, speaking Italian.**

"**Non sarò stupido, perché io sono così felice~!"—"I won't be silly because I'm so happy!"—Feliciano, speaking Italian.**

"**Avremo bisogno la nostra forza di domani!"—"We'll need our strength for tomorrow!"—Alfred, speaking Italian.**

"**Buona notte,"—"Good night,"**

**And yes, HetaOni was referenced and happened in this fic. The timeline for this fic is that **_**Multilingual**_** and **_**Drawings and Paintings**_** could have happened either before or after HetaOni, but that by the time HetaOni happened Alfred and Feli were already romantically involved. (I know that romance didn't actually happen in the actual game. I'm just altering a few things to make it easier for this one-shot to make sense. Creative License, guys!)**

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27 **


	2. Announcement and Omake

**This is, yet again, an announcement and an omake; it is simply to announce that the sequel to **_**Remnants of the Mansion**_** is up, and to give you guys another peek into Italy and America's daily (or not-so-daily) lives. The sequel to **_**Remnants of the Mansion**_** is called **_**Happiness**_**. On with the omake!**

America blinked at his lover. "You're sure?" Italy laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to America's forehead. "Of course, amante! You know I love it," America frowned. "I know, but still…" he trailed off unsurely. Italy pouted, sending him his puppy dog expression. "_Amante_~"

America crumbled. "Alright, but I'm going to beat you!" he said, his eyes gleaming. "Ve~ You can try, amante! Not even Fratello or Kiku has beaten me yet!" Italy replied, grabbing the once of the controllers as America grabbed the other. "Oh, you're on, amore, you're on!"

They spent the rest of the day playing Call of Duty: Black Ops; oddly enough, they tied—a fact that neither would admit to anyone other than each other.


End file.
